gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Mama's House
Our Score So Far * High Noon Phase: The Phase We Held the North (and lost it at the last minute) * Brawl Phase: #2 in The Vale * 1st Blitz: #2 in Crownlands * Terror Phase: #2 in Stormlands High Noon Months of planning came down to this phase. Could we take a region with 50 people? We almost did! In High Noon we settled in the North with a slew of allies at our beck and call. We immediately had them set upon Ghosts of Wynterfell, who we determined, from past history in the North, would be our competitor. Once we had collected spoils enough to satisfy Mama, we joined in the assault. It was a long and close 14 hours of pacing some of the top alliances. MFMB, RE, Goats, GoW. For 14 hours we were neck in neck with all of them in VP/HR, until 2am on Wed, when we found ourselves on top..for 5 minutes. It was so exciting, that we busted our asses and by 4am the North was ours, and would be ours until halfway through the day on Monday, about 24 hours before the end of the phase. So what happened? Mama wrote a blog is what happened. For 2 days it was us & our allies v GoW merged with another alliance. Then Royal Executioners joined the fray sending their spare GP at us. But we didn't let no powerful mega bring us down. If anything, it only encouraged us to push harder. Come Sat, we were outscoring everyone by 200k/hr or more. It was beautiful, exciting, and gave us all sorts of warm and fuzzies. And then...then...oh god it hurts. GoW brought in another alliance, A Brotherhood Without Banners, and RE stepped up their attacks. They were no longer hitting us with spares, but moved in force to take us out. For 26 hours we were under nonstop hardcore assault by all 3 alliances. But we powered on all day Sunday. Unfortunately, by then our coffers were getting bare, and little by little the attacks wore us down. And then, on that fateful Monday afternoon, we lost the North. And then, a few hours later, RE decided it would be extra fun to push us into 3rd place. And so, after a week of glory, we took home a lesser prize than we've ever taken when we open up to compete. But that didn't stop it from being the best phase ever! With 50 people we held the North for 5 days. With 50 people we withstood the attacks of a major alliance and 2 other strong hardcore alliances. Where many fold under that pressure within hours, we held. We held the North with more than half of our alliance under level 500. And we're only getting stronger. Westeros is just starting to Hear Our Sass, but they ain't seen nothing yet! Brawl Phase Brawl phase was a 72 hour phase of awesome. We went in hoping we could find the low VP region to snag because Mama wanted to be a brawler. Unfortunately, every region had an ally in it trying to take it as well. So Big Mama had to make a choice between two strong enemies, to at least make a good fight of it. Big Mama's House settled in the Vale where we noticed House of the Black Goat had built. We knew we could compete with everyone there except them. So if they weren't there for the region, it was there for the taking. They were there for the region. And so we went to war. It was fantastic! We were being attacked by several alliances. We already had a group of allies there supporting us. And then managed to get a good majority of our enemies also attacking Goats instead of us. We still lost, but we put up a good fight and took the 2nd highest prize, #2 in the Vale. Once again one of the smaller alliances to do so. We left the battlefield well blooded, battleworn, and cheering. 1st Blitz This turned into a much needed bloodbath for the Minions and a good way to train the ones who've never fought for Mama before. The first few hours of set up were sort of boring. I couldn't be there when real war started, and assigned a random grey target that had been hitting us. I left the White Queen in charge and went into the mystical realm of real life. The White Queen did what the White Queen does best, and got us into a war. It was a good war. Faith Militant were good enemies. And we fought them with good allies. It wasn't just pound smashy smashy to beat them. And that is what made the 1st Blitz a good 24 hour rush, like a cold bucket poured over your head, to get the Minions ready for war again. What did the Minions have to say about the 1st Blitz? Terror Phase Stormlands Big Mama's House decided to make a stand and take #2 in a region. With 19 people we set up in the Stormlands with a few friends willing to support us and set out on our task. The first day was...interesting. We were assaulted by Eye Spy alliance immediately, we attacked Storm of Fury for having a good camp and for being in our way, and then House of the Black Goat toyed with us for a day. Big Mama's officers held strong while the Sassy leader lost her mind for a bit, as is prone to happen on day one of any important phase. But by the end of the day we had moved up the ranks where we needed to be. And then Big Mama woke up to a mostly wiped garrison, thanks to Assemblee De Torrhen. We negotiated peace and a VP race for #2. Which, obviously, couldn't last. Goats had stopped attacking us and had the perfect place to hit, so we got up above Assemblee within the first day of the race. But the position was by no means secured. They were closing in on us, and even passed us for a few hours. So we did the only thing we could do and wiped their camps. Which worked far better than planned, due to the enthusiasm of the minions. Then that was that, the phase was finally secured just under a week before it ended. We were able to spend the last of our days wiping Eye Spy for being annoying, and stuffing our pockets with drops. Iron Islands Terror phase was also the phase we proved ourselves to our good allies in the Iron Islands. While war raged all around in the Stormlands, it was going just as hot and heavy in the Iron Islands. Except we had the luxury of not having to worry about scoring points, just leaving bodies. So The Prince of Orange pointed and we attacked. I swear we recited the end of Casablanca when they also took home their prize. Recruitment Information Recruitment Status: '''Closed until next training phase We are a hardcore AvA alliance. We are slowly becoming a regional power, and with more disciplined and team oriented players, we can make Westeros shake. We are not Lightside, we are not Darkside, we are Mamaside. Hear Our Sass! Before deciding to fill out the Big Sassy Application we encourage you to read about our antics above to make sure it's something you want to be a part of. Some more about us: * '''In the House, you will be a special little snowflake. Unlike most competitive alliances, you do not have to be a certain level to join Big Mama's House. Once you join, our team will encourage and mold you into the badass we know you can be. Minions are customized. Each and every person in Big Mama's House has a role, No spending days sending an action you hate. We compete while letting players use the characters they've built, the way they were meant to be used. * Reincarnation is tightly regulated. Two people are allowed to reincarnate at a time, and you must apply. This might seem outrageous, but most people's desire to goes down the drain once they've become part of the team. * ACs: We have NO CLAIMING RULES and ACs are set to member open. No waiting around for an officer to open them for you. * NO DRAMA!: That's right, we may never sing kumbaya (see war, bloody bloody war) but we do play GoTA as a game, and we're all on the same team in BMH. * Teamwork: No one sits and leeches from the hard working Minion. It's one Minion for all, and all Minions for Mama. * R rated chat! Tired of not being able to say "f*ck" in a game based on a show rampant with sex, violence, and lots of use of those naughty banned words that so many find offensive. Join Big Mama's House, we run rampant with sex, violance, and all things that would make your grandmother pale. * War, bloody bloody war: We love blood. We have no "off" phases where we sit around singing kumbaya and holding hands. Our hands are too slippery with the blood of our enemies, and our voices are too raw from battle cries. * Worship the RIGHT God: The God of Tits and Wine! All other Westerosi Gods are c*nts. Leadership We are a Matriarchal Dictatorship. Dictator/Black Queen: Big Mama Sass / T'Leah McQuade runs the alliance with her 3 loyal Queens and 4 Hands. Category:Alliances Category:Lion Alliances __FORCETOC__